Cartas de despedida
by Fcda
Summary: Yui, Mugi, Mio y Ritsu se graduan de Sakuragaoka. Azusa planea despedirse de ellas de la mejor manera posible, pero nada sale según lo planeado.


"Hoy es el día. El día que una parte de mí no quería que llegara. Hoy es la graduación de las alumnas de tercero, lo que significa que hasta hoy las podré ver a diario. Definitivamente voy a extrañarlas: a Mugi-senpai y su sonrisa... y su té, a Mio-senpai, la única seria de las cuatro. A Ritsu-senpai y sus bromas que más de una vez me sacaron una sonrisa. Y claro que voy a extrañar a Yui-senpai, sus cálidos, aun a veces inoportunos abrazos, su hermosa sonrisa, que me diga Azu-nyan..." pensaba Azusa camino a Sakuragaoka el día en que sus queridas senpais se graduaron. En su corazón había sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se alegraba de que se graduaran y que juntas irían a la misma universidad, pero por otra parte, no quería que se fueran, que la abandonaran, tenía miedo de no volver a verlas.

—«Bien, seguramente ellas irán al club después de la ceremonia, aprovecharé para ser yo quien hoy les sirva el té, luego les daré las notas de agradecimiento que escribí anoche y les desearé suerte en la universidad con mi mejor sonrisa. El plan perfecto para hoy» se dijo a sí misma la guitarrista pelinegra.

El día avanzaba lentamente, cada instante que pasaba, Yui, Ritsu, Mio y Mugi estaban más presentes en la mente de Azusa, que estaba tan distraída que, al notar que sus senpais llegaban tarde a su último día, se estrelló contra una pared.

Poco antes de que iniciara la ceremonia, las alumnas del salón 3-2, con la complicidad de Sawako, organizaron un último concierto de Houkago Tea Time en su aula. Azusa, aunque tenía clases, participó del concierto completamente complacida, ya que sabía que sería la última vez que tocaría con ellas en un buen tiempo. Debido a la posibilidad de ser castigadas, solo tocaron dos canciones: Samidare 20 Love, con Mio brillando tanto con su voz como con su bajo y un gran solo de Azusa, y U&amp;I, con Yui haciendo de las suyas al cantar la última parte de la canción entre sus compañeras de clase, bajándose de la improvisada tarima de pupitres.

Durante la ceremonia, las estudiantes de segundo año le colocaron a las de tercero una flor. Infortunadamente para Azusa, no fue seleccionada para hacerlo con alguna de sus compañeras de banda, sino a otra de las graduandas.

Al finalizar sus clases, Azusa se dirigió rápidamente al salón del club para ejecutar su plan. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus amigas de banda ya estaban ahí, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: tomar el té. La pequeña se disculpó con sus mayores por el retraso y se dispuso a tomar el té con ellas por última vez. Mientras lo hacía, le dio a cada una de sus compañeras de banda una pequeña carta.

"Para Mio-senpai:

Con estas pequeñas palabras quiero agradecerte por, en parte, ser tan parecida a mí. Siempre fuiste la que más admirado y con la que más me sentí identificada. Eres bonita, inteligente y responsable. Solo espero que Ritsu-senpai te haga feliz. Algún día volveremos a tocar juntas.

Con cariño, Azusa".

"Para Ritsu-senpai

Sigo diciéndolo, eres rara. Pero gracias por ser lo. Tu energía siempre me vitalizó y, aunque lo ocultara, siempre sonreí con tus bromas. Creo que si fueras un poco más responsable, con toda tu energía lograrías ser una gran persona. Cuida mucho a Mio-senpai y hazla feliz. Algún día volveremos a tocar juntas.

Con cariño, Azusa".

"Para Mugi-senpai

Nuestra dulce, amable y humilde teclista, siempre dispuesta a alegranos el día con tu hermosa sonrisa, tu delicioso té y aquellos postres que siempre disfruté. Gracias por siempre ser tú misma. Espero que nunca cambies y que la próxima vez que nos veamos sigas sonriendo lo haces. Fue un gran placer para mí enseñarte a tocar la guitarra, eres una muy buena alumna. Algún día volveremos a tocar juntas.

Con cariño, Azusa".

"Para Yui-senpai

Gracias por cada momento que pasamos juntas, por cada abrazo, por cada sonrisa... gracias por estar a mi lado, por siempre pensar en mi, por tu amor. No pude haber pedido una mejor senpai que tú. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de mis sentimientos, de no aceptar antes que me enamoré de ti. Solo deseo que no me olvides, que, sin importar la distancia, siga siendo tu gatita, aquella a la que no puedes resistir las ganas de abrazarla cada vez que la ves. Te amo, Yui-senpai.

Con amor, tu Azu-nyan".

Mientras las mayores leían las cartas, Azusa se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el sofá del salón. Allí vio los diplomas de sus senpais y su lado egoísta atacó.

—«Por favor, no se vayan —dijo la menor, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras—. Dejaré de molestarlas con limpiar el salón del club, y por holgazanear, y tomar té... por favor, ¡solo... no se gradúen!». Tras decir esto, la joven pelinegra rompió en llanto.

—«¡Azu-nyan!» exclamó Yui, yendo rápidamente al lado de su kouhai.

—«Lo siento... pero...» intentó decir Azusa mientras trataba en vano de frenar sus lágrimas.

—«¿Qué te pasó en la frente?» preguntó la guitarrista castaña, notando el golpe en la frente de la menor.

—«¿Te lastimaste?» preguntó Mugi.

—«¿Te golpeaste con algo?» preguntó Mio.

—«Sí —respondió Azusa entre lágrimas—. Aunque es la graduación... aunque debería ser algo feliz...». El llanto le dificultaba a la pequeña pelinegra hablar.

—«Tengo banditas conmigo» dijo Yui. Acto seguido, fue a buscar algunas para ponerselas en la frente a su kouhai.

—«Lo siento... no quería llorar... quería despedirlas con una sonrisa —decía Azusa, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Estaré bien, continuaré con el club y umm... Ton-chan también está aquí...».

—«Esto es para ti —interrumpió Yui, dándole una fotografía a la menor—. Es una foto de cuando estábamos en primer año, éramos un año menor que tú en esa foto. Y esto también es para ti —la castaña le entregó una flor a la pelinegra—, tiene cinco pétalos igual que nosotras, Azu-nyan».

—«¡¿Por qué eres el centro de atención, Yui?!» exclamó Ritsu.

—«Yui-chan, no es justo» se quejó Mugi.

—«Azusa, quisiéramos que escucharas una canción» dijo Mio tranquilamente.

—«¡¿Tú también, Mio?!» se quejó la baterista.

—«La escribimos para ti, Azu-nyan» dijo la guitarrista castaña.

—«¡Yui-chan, se supone que yo diría eso!» exclamó la teclista. La escena logró sacarle una risilla a la pequeña pelinegra.

Luego de esto, las cuatro mayores interpretaron Tenshi ni fureta yo, una bella canción cuya letra recopilaba los gratos recuerdos que pasaron juntas, así como la promesa de que, pase lo que pase, seguirían siendo amigas. Mientras escuchaba, Azusa volvía a vivir aquellos bellos momentos y fue inevitable que derramara algunas lágrimas. Una vez finalizada la canción, la pequeña pelinegra, en pié, aplaudió a sus compañeras.

Después de un último ensayo, con la presencia de Sawako y Nodoka, las chicas se disponían a irse a sus casas, las mayores a terminar de prepararse para mudarse a las residencias universitarias.

—«Azu-nyan ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?» pregunto Yui mientras sus compañeras salían del salón.

—«C-c-claro, Yui-senpai» respondió Azusa algo nerviosa.

—«Azu-nyan, ¿es cierto todo lo que me escribiste en esta carta?»

—«Sí —nuevamente los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yui-senpai, discúlpame por no darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que siento por ti. Creo que no m...». Las palabras de la menor fueron interrumpidas por el (in)esperado beso de su senpai. Al principio la sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderlo.

—«No tienes que disculparte, Azu-nyan. Más vale tarde que nunca» dijo Yui, con su tradicional sonrisa, tras finalizar el beso.

—«Pero senpai, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, podríamos haber pasado más tiempo juntas».

—«Azu-nyan, cada momento que pasé a tu lado fue mágico y siempre estarán guardados en mi corazón. Pero ahora, lo importante es que quiero prometerte que te esperaré. Que esperaré el día en que volvamos a estar juntas, ya como una pareja, y por el resto de nuestras vidas». Dicho esto, Yui le entregó a Azusa un anillo, era de plata con un rubí en forma de corazón que tenía las letras Y&amp;A grabadas.

—«¡Yui-senpai, es hermoso! ¿Pero cómo pudiste...?».

—«Tenía algunos ahorros, que los invertí para ti. Azu-nyan, prométeme que darás todo de ti este año, que serás una buena presidenta para el club, que pasarás a la universidad y que volveremos a estar juntas».

—«Lo prometo, Yui-senpai». Dicho esto, Azusa se colocó el anillo en su dedo y besó a su senpai nuevamente.

Un año después, Azusa ingresó a la misma universidad que Yui y sus compañeras y regresó a Houkago Tea Time. Ese mismo día, las dos guitarristas formalizaron su noviazgo, cumpliendo así la promesa que se habían hecho un año antes.

Fin.

* * *

**Pequeño One shot que se me ocurrió al ver de nuevo el capítulo 24 de la segunda temporada. Gracias por leer, see you.**


End file.
